Cable connecting devices are of major importance in various fields of application, such as industrial connection technology, and are used, for example, for connection of electrical components and/or electrical appliances, such as electrical parts, electrical devices and/or electrical apparatuses. Various cable connecting devices are known from the prior art, which are also referred to as electrical plug connectors and/or power distributors, and/or which can be used as a cable connection device. Cable connecting devices such as these are described in numerous versions, for example in Ingress Protection Class IP 6X.
In addition to simple assembly, such cable connecting devices must ensure a permanently high level of operational safety, in particular when used outdoors and when subject to the loads involved therewith from widely different weather influences. The cable connecting devices which are known from the prior art and can be used for a cable core having a relatively large conductor cross section, are particularly complex to install and often have a more than proportional size because of the high connection forces, compared to cable connecting devices for relatively small line cross sections. In particular, power distribution to Ingress Protection Class IP 6X cannot be achieved satisfactorily for large conductor cross sections by means of the cable connecting devices known from the prior art.
Consequently there is a need for a cable connecting device which can be assembled easily and can be produced cost-effectively, in particular for a relatively large cable core conductor cross section. These and other needs are addressed by various systems and methods as elucidated in the following description.